A Tenuous Trust -- xFreakx's Interfic
by xFreakx
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE. If you've been checking here for updates, THE STORY HAS MOVED. Important information for anyone who hasn't been reviewing, as well. >:)
1. And we begin. ^_^

A TENUOUS TRUST  
  
Sometimes, the line between friend and foe is more blurred than one might suppose. How would you respond to a possibly deadly betrayal?  
--the summary of xFreakx's Interfic.  
  
**********  
  
The premise is this. A new school for mutants has recently been founded in a medium-sized city not far from Toronto, called Champlain. The three adult mutants running the show have combed Canada and perhaps other countries as well, and have found anywhere from five to fifteen possible students. The new mutants move into the Champlain Institute and begin lessons, friendships, and resume as normal a life as is possible. However, before long, things go terribly wrong and these uprooted youngsters are on their own, trying to discover the truth.  
  
Please fill in the form in as much detail as possible. Think hard about the character you're creating, think it through as well as you can. I will not accept characters currently appearing in any other fic, interactive or not. I will not take Mary Sues, characters related to any canonical X-men (that means no Wolverine's long lost daughters or Rogue's twin sisters). I don't need a "scientific" explanation for powers, but please try to think them through. I will not take characters that have tons of different powers. Stick to one thing, please. Also keep in mind that these are kids around sixteen or seventeen; they won't have complete control over their mutation yet. Please try to be original. Not everyone can be a wise-cracking smart alec. Not everyone is a rebel. Not everyone is smart, beautiful, or popular. Don't be afraid to be creative!   
  
I may not be able to update this a lot, since I'm not allowed on the computer during the week (I sneak on. ;) However, I'll try to get working on it as soon as possible. The winners should be up fairly soon... I'm not going to take anymore than fifteen, probably no more than ten -at the most-. So try to make 'em good if you're interested. ;) Good luck!  
  
I don't own X-Men, or X-Men Evolution. :) Ummm.... Let's see. Here's a sample form that you can copy and paste, and one filled out with my character. Yippee.  
  
**********  
  
Your ff.net name:   
Name:   
Gender:  
Age/Grade:  
Alias:  
Powers:   
Hair:  
Eye color:  
Height/Weight:  
Clothes:  
Miscellaneous Looks:  
History:  
Family:  
Birthplace:  
Personality:  
Character flaws:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favorite band:  
  
**********  
  
Your ff.net name: xFreakx  
Name: Leanna Shaw Nelson. But she generally's called Lee. ^_^  
Gender: Female.  
Age/Grade: 16/Junior  
Alias: Torrent.  
Powers: Lee has a certain extent of control over water. It doesn't come from within her body, but she can generate it with her mind -- the process is an unconscious one; she combines hydrogen and oxygen atoms to create a stream of water under her control. Also, Lee is beginning to be able to control water other than that she creates, such as those in ponds or streams... It's more difficult for her, however, and leaves a nasty headache if she tries it for too long. The water that she creates can be concentrated so that it can knock someone over, and has other battle uses she's figuring out still -- but Lee's power isn't always practical in battles, it can be heated and then the steam is completely useless.  
Hair: She has light, mousy brown hair, too thick to really do anything with, cut short to about the chin. Lee is constantly pushing it behind her ears in an attempt to tame it, but unfortunately -- it's not to be conquered and jumps back just as quickly.  
Eye color: Lee's eyes are a pale and watery gray. They're incredibly light and it's difficult to find a color at all... Somewhat disconcerting if she's staring at you. :)  
Height/Weight: 5' 5" 130 lbs. She's distressingly average.  
Clothes: Lee seems to gravitate towards baggy clothing. When shopping for pants, she avoids the women's section all together and makes a beeline for the men's cargo pants, or skater-ish type things that hang over her feet. The tops are a little more fitted, but still, quite loose. She generally wears either band shirts, solid colors, or shirts with odd little slogans painted across them, such as Shakespeare quotes or political opinions.  
Miscellaneous Looks: Lee is not a pretty girl. She's, as in almost everything else, quite average. Very thick lensed and black framed glasses obscure her facial features and eyes, she's almost blind without them. Lee has a snub nose above a very wide mouth, and a face dotted with barely-there freckles. She's rather flat chested and could possibly be mistaken for a boy with longish hair, when she's in her normal outfit. Otherwise, she's easy not to notice. Lee's just -- there.  
History: Lee's father and mother are a rather unlikely pair; an English immigrant and a die-hard French-Canadian respectively. Lee herself is Canadian born and bred, and lived in Champlain for about half of her life. Her family moved when she was three, to Toronto, but she returned when she was recruited for the Champlain Institute. In school, she only had two close friends, and was otherwise generally picked on. She knew that she was different, always, and it wasn't much of a surprise when her powers manifested at age thirteen, soaking her room and springing a leak in the downstairs ceiling. Despite the damages, Jack and Rose were able to claim flood insurance damanges. ;) They were quite supportive of their only daughter, and only sent her to the Institute with the express idea that she would learn more about her powers, not to send her away from sight.  
Family: Jack, 41, and Marianne, 38.  
Birthplace: Champlain, Canada.  
Personality: Lee is a fairly easy-going girl. She's a bit ironic in her look at things, but optimistic in most others. Although she was picked on in school, she harbors no grudge against the human race in general -- she realizes that people are people, and will never be perfect. She's a bit of a slacker, and prefers lazing around and having fun to really working hard to benefit herself. She's not a leader and never has been, but she's not a follower. Lee's a bit of a loner, actually, her somewhat bizarre take on things is not endearing to many people, and neither is her habit of zoning out when they're talking to her and she's not interested.   
Character flaws: She's a bit too apathetic. Lee has almost no ambition at all, and would be perfectly happy to sit around doing nothing if that were possible. Although she won't admit it, she still has nightmares and is afraid of the dark.  
Likes: Music, karate, laziness, the chance to enjoy a day, skateboarding.  
Dislikes: Being told to hurry, people yelling at her, teachers who expect a lot from a student, the dark, being sick, spinach.  
Favorite band: Radiohead. 


	2. Heeere's questions...

Hmmm... questions so far. ^_^ This is not an indication of your progress in the fic. If you're not in here, that doesn't mean anything, either. I'm just clearing things up. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Talentless: Why are Devlin's eyes so strange? Is this a part of his mutation, or just random genetic unlikeliness? (Okay, so technically that -is- a mutation, but...you know what I mean, I hope.) Umm... and if he "totally accepts" what he is... why should he have problems? What sort? If he's bi, does he prefer guys over girls?  
  
  
  
Ace: What tribe is Nikki from? What part of the country? Was she raised on a reservation? Um, a character flaw is something that's -not- good about her. For example, Lee's lack of ambition. Nikki, no matter how wonderful she is, is not perfect, right? What's her bad habits? Darker bits of her personality? Anything at all?  
  
  
  
Dark Matter: 6' 0" and 80 lbs is a bit of a stretch. Even my brother, who is quite tall and skinny, is still at least over a hundred. Darien'd be literally a human skeleton. It's just... not feasible. Please explain it, or else change his weight to something that wouldn't end up killing him! :)  
  
  
  
Loki: Again... red eyes just aren't natural. Is Relm albino, or is this a part of her mutation? Does Lexi psychically connect with the computer, or does it... attach to her somehow? (Sorry, I just don't quite understand that bit ;).  
  
  
  
WolfWing: Does Jess avoid people outside of other mutants? Tails and wings are kind of obvious. -.- How big are the tail and wings? Can they be hidden, say, beneath a huge overcoat? Does she attempt to cover her appearance up?  
  
  
  
Toma0708: Again... Alex's weight just isn't realistic. Okay, not as extreme as 80 lbs, but... Is she anorexic, or is this part of her mutation?  
  
  
  
krazychibikatastrophe: Just out of curiosity, what sort of experiments? Painful, nasty ones that would give her a lasting fear of something, or just innocuous things she hated anyway?  
  
  
  
One last question -- does anyone, anyone at all, think their character is a leader type? Not necessarily be an official leader, 'cos I don't think the group would have 'em, but someone bossy enough to try and take charge? 


	3. And some more questions. Eek!

Here's some more questions, folks... sorry to bother you again. ;) I just want to remind everyone again, THIS IS NOT A GAUGE ON WHETHER YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED OR NOT. You could be accepted and not mentioned here at all... I just want to clear some things up!  
  
Ace: Sorry to keep bugging you on the Sioux thing! I've got a bit of information. Most of the Sioux live on reservations. "Lakota" is what they call themselves; Sioux is a word derived from what the French called them. There are three main "groups"... the Santee, who are agriculturally oriented, the Teton, who are warriors and buffalo hunters, and the Nakota. Which do you want Nikki to be? I'm just curious, sorry.  
  
  
SilentPegasus: Can we maybe tweak some of the history around? Maybe make it a really good French team; I don't want to start messing around with Olympics and what date they were held in an' stuff... if she is accepted, I will keep the powers emerging bit, but can I change the Olympics?  
  
  
Demon Rising: I'm very sorry, but... her powers're a little too complicated. I don't want superpowerful mutants in this group. Could you maybe narrow it down a bit, maybe just to fire, or just to telekenesis? Also, why does she have wings? Do they serve a purpose?  
  
  
Griffin: I really don't mean to keep harping on this one thing, but... 5' 10" and 110 lbs is entirely unrealistic. Would you let me up the weight a little? I understand you wanting to make her thin, but I don't want living skeletons galivanting around.  
  
  
Threespot: Er, I understand that chivalry isn't dead, but can I perhaps tone down the "killing anyone who hits a woman" bit? He can still jump to the rescue (even if that might not be appreciated ;) but, um, we can't have piles of corpses, can we?  
  
  
Captain Obvious: Again, I'd like to keep to the "one power" rule. Which is his main power, affecting time, or creating pocket dimensions? Also, when you say that he doesn't like atheists, how strong is this dislike? Would it cause problems if members of the team were atheists?  
  
  
Rogue Angel: Um, I want to make this fair, so please stick to one character, okay? I don't want characters who are related to each other, because to accept one would be to accept the other, and I only want one char a person. You might want to create another one who stands alone. :)  
  
  
  
  
Well, it's narrowing down a bit! I've already got a couple of people accepted, but I'm still open to look at really creative characters! It won't be long before the results are posted, so hang tight. -.- I'm rather nit-picky, so this is probably taking longer than it should. :P 


	4. And the Oscar goes to..

Here it is, folks... The winners. Please don't be angry or upset if I didn't pick your character, okay? Um, as usual, disclaimers: X-Men doesn't belong to me, the characters belong to their respective creators. Watch for the first chapter coming... er, soon. Really. ^_^ *sweatdrop* XD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee Nelson -- Torrent (xFreakx)  
  
Rafael Robuchon -- Variant (VFGirl)  
  
Cameron D'Amore -- Poltergeist (Ring Wraith)  
  
Jenna Sintor -- Roller (Crash)  
  
Nikki Lupay -- Void (Ace)  
  
Joey Jacobson -- Tic-Toc (Captain Obvious)  
  
Darien Tyrall -- Wraith (Dark Matter)  
  
Aaliyah Christianson -- Demon (Demon Rising) 


	5. And just a little reminder.

A notice for any of you who are still looking at this fic for updates -- this isn't it. I've moved it to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=639710, so that it has its own story without being cluttered up by all of the applications and, "Yay, so and so got in"s. So this is your notice. It's not here. The other link has the story.  
  
If you've been checking here, I understand why you wouldn't have reviewed. Just start reviewing, from now on. I posted another notice in the real story; if you haven't reviewed at all, the possibility that your character will die goes up at least by half. I want to make this fair for the people who actually -are- reading... so yes. This is just a warning, I suppose.  
  
I'll be deleting this after a week or so. Have fun. :) 


End file.
